Blind Thoughts
by Aurora of Moonblade
Summary: Blinded and left for dead, Sakura's last thoughts are hate for one Sasuke Uchiha. Fate, however, has different plans for the cherry blossom. Found by a traveling retired kunoichi, Sakura learns what real strength is, and returns to help defeat Sasuke.
1. Betrayal

_This is my first Naruto fanfiction, so please be nice to me, minna-san! Oh, and tell me if this story is any good, 'cause I like to hear responses and suggestions from my readers, but please don't flame this story. Flaming makes people feel bad, and also very highly annoyed. I won't flame any of your stories if you don't flame mine. ._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, I would not be writing fanfiction.**_

_**Chapter 1: Blind Thoughts**_

Sakura breathed in with great difficulty, wincing as the motion jarred her broken ribs. Crimson blood slowly trailed down her chin as she coughed, despair and panic filling her body.

Her usually vibrant pink hair was matted with blood and dirt, many of the long strands chopped and hacked. The clothes she had been wearing when she started this mission were barely clothes any more, hardly covering what it needed to. Her right arm had a long gash down it, the blood seeping into and around the ground she was laying prone on. Parts of her legs and arms burned agonizingly, the affects of the acid her attacker threw at her still remaining.

The area around her eyes had accumulated numerous injuries, also due to the affects of acid. Her green eyes were shut as tightly as she dared without further harming them, a long gash across her left eye bleeding sluggishly. She opened her mouth and let out a soft cry as she tried to move again, digging her fingers into the dirt helplessly.

A tear made a dirty track down her face as another bout of pain wracked her body, coughing up more blood that had filled her lungs. She let out a pained cry as a boot prodded her side without care. A hand reached down and gripped her pink tresses, pulling her head up harshly.

Sakura held in the scream that rose in her throat, clenching her teeth together in pain instead. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of hearing her scream. The man gripping her hair laughed cruelly, trailing a hand down her bloody face.

" How does it feel to know that I've blinded you, Sakura? How does it feel to be completely helpless and not able to defend yourself? It seems that you're strength has finally failed you, unfortunately for you," the man whispered tauntingly, a cruel smile on his lips. Red eyes took in her broken body with satisfaction.

"How does it feel to know that the one you love has killed you?"

Sakura spat in his face, taking in another shuttering breathe. "You'll pay…Sasuke. Naruto and the others…will know you did this…and will…hunt you down." Sasuke laughed, gripping a bloody hitai-itai in his hand.

"Not if they think that I died with you, my dear little cherry blossom."

Sasuke threw the headband beside the dying kunoichi, laughing once again. "Your death is just what I need to escape without suspicion, so I thank you. You're going to help destroy the Leaf Village."

Sakura spat at him again, letting out a cry as Sasuke punched her in the gut and let her upper body fall back to the ground. She took in shallow breathes and cursed her traitorous team mate as he jumped into a tree and teleported away, blackness starting to creep over her thoughts. She gave out one last breathe as she fell unconscious, her last thoughts filled with hate towards the Uchiha clan.

_Did you like it or hate it? Tell me honestly. Oh, and sorry for the cliff-hanger. But don't worry, Sakura doesn't die. She's the main character, after all!!!_

_Until the next chapter!_

_-Aurora_


	2. Chikara

_Ohayo, minna-san!!!! Hopefully my first chapter came out good, but I'm sorry that it was so short. I did it in thirty minutes, so that was to be expected. I don't have that much time on my hands right now, since I'm trying to graduate and fun stuff like that. Oh, but I hope you enjoy this chapter, however short it might be._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Enough said.**_

Chikara1 walked throughout the forest slowly, humming softly to herself to pass the time. She lifted a hand up to her blue eyes, regarding the dark sky with a calculating look. She sighed, pushing back a piece of grey-streaked brown hair.

"It looks like it's about to rain, doesn't it my pets?"

She addressed the two large wolves trailing behind her, both of them coming up to bat her hands with their noses. The smaller wolf, Fabuki2, and undeniably a female, had a snow white coat, blue eyes like her mistress's looking around with an intelligent gaze.

The larger wolf, Shoushi3, was male and was a pitch black color, green eyes that seemed to glow peering up at Chikara. He made a snort of agreement, sniffing the air.

Chikara smiled, patting them both on the heads. She scanned over the dark foliage around them, keeping her ears and eyes opened just in case any misfits had any thoughts to attacking her, even with the two large wolves at her back. Not that anybody was that stupid, but old habits seemed to die hard.

She stopped in her tracks and peered carefully into a clearing, Fabuki and Shoushi stopping with her. Fabuki blew air out of her nose harshly, swishing her tail agitatedly. Shoushi, unlike his mate, was staying in one place. The rigid way he held himself betrayed his anxiety, green eyes narrowing on the clearing.

"Keep on the look out you two. Make sure nobody is still around. I don't like the look of this."

Chikara carefully walked towards the dark clearing, her foot steps falling without a sound. She placed a hand on a tree and brought it close to her face, dread filling her at the sight of crimson blood staining her hand.

The woman carefully looked around, her mouth set in a grim line. There was a lot of blood drenched around the trees and the ground around them, and whoever's blood it belonged to was probably dead. But, she reasoned to herself, it never hurt to make sure.

Shoushi let out a bark towards her right, prodding a dark shape with his nose. Chikara walked over to him quickly, Fabuki close at her hills. She lifted a hand to her mouth as she took in the beaten girl lying prone on the ground, blood literally drenched in the ground around her.

Pink hair splayed around her in disarray, her clothes practically gone from the beating she took. Chikara bent down and softly touched the girl's blood covered cheek, a sad look in the retired kunoichi's eyes.

"She can't be more than sixteen. It's such a shame, to know that these young ninjas are killed daily, sometimes for no reason at all but the fact that they wear a hitai-itai." The brown haired woman brushed the dead kunoichi's hair softly away from her face, slipping her arms underneath the girl's body.

"She deserves to be returned to her village, not left for wild animals to destroy her body. We can do that much, at least."

Chikara had not even lifted the body up an inch before a pained grown came from the girl, more blood leaking out of her mouth. Chikara looked down at her in amazement, laying her down again. She couldn't believe she was still alive, considering how much blood was spread around the clearing.

Chikara ran her hands above the girl's body, blue chakra forming a light film over her palms. "Broken ribs, leg, arm, and damaged arteries. I can't believe she's still alive!" She rested her hands lightly over the kunoichi's ribs, pushing chakra into her body. Cracking sounds came from her broken ribs as they were forced back into place, binding them in place with chakra until Chikara could get the girl somewhere to heal her better.

Chikara moved to the girl's arm, feeling around lightly to find where the break in the bone was. She quickly set the bone and bound it with chakra, ripping off a piece of her own shirt to wrap around the girl's arm to keep the bone set how she wanted it.

The blue-eyed woman picked up the injured girl carefully, calling Shoushi over to her.

"Do you think you can carry both of us, my dear?"

Shoushi let out a bark, leveling his green eyes on his mistress as if asking how she could think that he couldn't carry them. He kept his legs steady on the ground, throwing his head back in a gesture for them to get on.

Chikara smiled, holding the pink-haired girl gently in her arms. She swung her leg over Shoushi's back, neither of her feet touching the ground after she fully set herself on his back. Chikara gripped the wolf's side gently but firmly with her legs, cradling the bloody girl against her chest.

"Try to find somewhere that has fresh water and that is flat to lay her on, if you could Shoushi. Fabuki," The smaller wolf perked her ears forward, "Keep a look out for anybody that would cause us harm. Are you two ready?"

Fabuki and Shoushi barked in agreement, instantly taking off. Chikara kept her eyes forward, constantly keeping a slow stream of chakra pumping into the injured kunoichi's body to keep her stable. She'd be damned if she let somebody die when she could save them.

1 Definition: Strength

2 Definition: Sow Storm

3 Definition: Midnight

_Hopefully this chapter was as good as the first one, or even better!!! Since I just graduated from High School, I'll have more time on my stories, but I'm not making any promises that I can keep my stories updated every week, just that I will get them updated a little faster than I could if I was still in school._

_Until next time, minna-san!!!!_

_-Aurora_


End file.
